


[FANVID] Für Elise

by Weliany



Series: Fanvids [2]
Category: Insidious (Movies)
Genre: Child Abuse, Childhood Trauma, Demonic Possession, Demons, Elise is a badass, Fanvids, Past Character Death, Past Child Abuse, Psychological Trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:27:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25446859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Weliany/pseuds/Weliany
Summary: Elise has received a call from a man who lives in the house she grew up in.He is in need of her help, but to do so, she will have to deal with her own traumatic past and face her demons.
Series: Fanvids [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2147271
Kudos: 1





	[FANVID] Für Elise

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> A fanvid I made using Hidden Citizens remix of Beethoveen's Für Elise.  
> The whole tune screams 'Elise Rainier' and not only because of the fitting title. 
> 
> I'm super proud of it and I hoped you enjoy watching it as much as I enjoyed making it.
> 
> -W


End file.
